


The Cure For Nightmares Is A Companion

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I needed some BBRAE okay, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, fluffiness galore!, no smut just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven can't sleep. Beast Boy knows the cure.</p>
<p>No smut, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure For Nightmares Is A Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing the BBRAE tag on tumblr and suddenly decided I needed some bbrae fanfics so I did this to quell it.   
> this is why I shouldn't be allowed on the internet!
> 
> there's some comic references but it's mostly the cartoon :)

“Can’t sleep?” Raven asked quietly, walking into the living room. 

“Yeah.” Beast Boy replied, turning around to watch her enter. “I’m guessing you can’t either.” He asked. Raven nodded and sat down opposite him on the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had on a pair of shorts and a vest as pyjamas. Her hair had grown slightly longer so it reached past her shoulders. 

“What’s keeping you up?” Raven asked gently, looking over Beast Boy’s bare chest and long shorts. 

“Just thinking over everything. What about you? Why can’t you sleep?” He replied. 

“Bad dreams, I guess is the right way to put it.” Raven replied. 

“So, it’s just you and me, Rae.” Beast Boy said, leaning back on the seat slightly. A very small hint of pink spread across Raven’s cheeks. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if we hadn’t joined the Teen Titans?” Raven asked, looking out the large windows at the sleeping city. 

“Well, I probably wouldn’t have met you.” BB replied. 

“We should really try getting to sleep.” Raven said, clearing her throat slightly.

“You said you had bad dreams. I know a way to help.” BB suggested. 

“I appreciate the concern, Garfield. But-” Raven began. 

“Hey, I know what’s it’s like to have relentless nightmares. I don’t want you to feel that.” Garfield said, leaning forwards and resting his hand on Raven’s knee. She didn’t respond for a while. Suddenly, Raven stood up and took Garfield’s hand. She led him out the door and along the corridor to her bedroom door. Garfield opened the door for her and wrapped his arms around Raven comfortingly. 

“Thank you, Garfield.” Raven murmured, into his chest. Gar smiled slightly and the two collapsed on the bed. Garfield pulled Raven into his chest and held her closely. She rested her head over his heart and listened to the steady thump. Raven’s eyelids grew heavy and her breathing regulated as she slowly fell into sleep.   
   
   
Raven’s eyes opened slowly and she looked around her quickly. Her mind reeled and she sat up on her elbows. Her sleeping companion started to rouse. 

“What’s up, Rae?” Garfield murmured, rubbing his eyes. Raven quickly looked at them, awkwardly aware of the fact their legs were tangled together and that she was basically in her underwear. Don’t judge; the temperature was high in Jump City this time of year. 

“Did we...? We didn’t...?” Raven began, aware that she was half-on top of Garfield. 

“I can’t remember doing so.” Gar admitted. 

“Okay. Good. I guess.” Raven muttered. 

“So, did you have a nightmare?” Garfield asked. 

“No.” Raven replied. She assessed the situation but still relaxed back into Gar’s chest. 

“See, I know what I’m talking about, Rae.” Garfield said, sliding his arms around Raven’s waist.   
A loud knock at the door startled the pair of them and the door opened a second later. 

“Hey, Raven have you seen Beast Boy? He’s not in his-” Robin asked, poking his head around the door. His eyes widened when he saw the two of them side-by-side, holding each other. 

“Don’t say a word or I’ll spill about you and Star.” Gar threatened without missing a beat. 

“Gotcha.” Robin agreed, closing the door and leaving. His footsteps faded into silence and the two looked at each other. 

“I think we need to be more subtle.” Raven suggested.


End file.
